Clearance
by VasHappeninTeam
Summary: What happens when the Avengers see a surveillance tape of the Patterson attack at Union Station? They go searching for answers about their favorite handler, but sadly for S.H.I.E.L.D no one told the group they didn't have Clearance. T for Stark's mouth.


Avengers and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D:

Clearance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any thing Marvel has, or Hawkeye would be a main character in the new TV show.

"What the fuck do you mean we don't have fucking clearance?" Tony Stark shouted angrily at the poor receptionist. It was quite a scene in S.H.I.E.L.D's main lobby, there stood _THE _Tony Stark, Captain America, and Bruce Banner, all looking _extremely_ pissed off. Next to them stood agents Romanoff and Barton, who also looked like they could be in a better mood.

"I am sorry Mr. Stark you do not have clearance at this moment. Only level seven agents are allowed to have access to this information," the S.H.I.E.L.D receptionist replied calming, not even batting an eye.

"I am a fucking Avenger, I save the damn world, don't tell me I don't have clearance," Tony mumbled as Steve pulled him from the desk.

"Tony take a deep breathe," Steve placed a hand on the billionaire's shoulder,.

"No," Tony batted the super soldier's hand away, "I saw the surveillance videos from the Peterson guy's attack at the train station. And I knew who I saw leading that interrogation. Bruce, you saw it too," Tony looked over that his fellow scientist for help.

"Steve you also saw the video. It did look like him. We have every right to know. Buutt," Bruce drawed out, looking at Tony, "scaring the receptionist isn't the way to go," he pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"You know, I bet if Thor was here, instead of on Asgard, he could use his god powers to give us clearance," Tony pouted crossing his arms.

"Tony, I don't think Thor can-"

"Enough. It's my turn," the fiery red headed assassin pushed her way through her argument teammates, walking straight to the front desk, an unusually quiet Clint followed.

"This is gonna be good!" Tony laughed quietly, earning an elbow the the ribs from Steve.

"I am requesting for information about the attack on the train station last week," Natasha said cooly.

"I am sorry Agent Romanoff you and Agent Barton do not have clearance," the women said, a bit unsure of herself.

"What do you mean we aren't cleared?" Barton spoke up, "You said to Tony he need a level 7 clearance. I have a level 8 clearance and Romanoff has a level 9. Explain to me again how we don't have clearance?" Clint placed his hands on the desk, the veins in his forearms began to bulge.

"I am sorry Agent Barton, we have direct orders from Director Fury and Agent Hill not to let any Avengers know about these recent events," the young women swallowed hard, expecting a fiery reaction.

"Well I guess we get to go visit our stepmother," Tony beamed, walking right past security.

"Tony, I am not sure that is the best idea," Steve voiced his concerns to the billionaire.

"Come on Steve, we're going in," Natasha and Clint rushed passed Bruce, Steve, and Tony into the main S.H.I.E.L.D facility.

"I would seriously hate to be the poor souls that try and stop those two," Bruce sighed, walking into the facility.

"You said it Brucie," Tony smiled, patting his fellow scientist on the back. Steve only sighed before he chased after his teammates.

"Hill, we need to speak with you," Stark pushed through Maria Hill's office doors with ease as his fellow Avengers followed behind.

"Tony, I told you before just because you can hack our network,it doesn't mean you should make a game out of it," Maria sighed, getting up from her desk to greet the heroes.

"My record is two minutes. And I do plan on breaking that, but that is not why we are here."

"Maria, it is our understanding you have been hiding information from us about the train station accident last week, and it has something to do with our former handler," Natasha stepped in front of Stark, glaring at her comrade.

"I assure all of you, you are wrong about your accusation. We were not involved in the incident last week. Do I also have to remind you-"

"I am sorry Agent. What were you lying?" Stark laid his Stark tablet on the table in front of them, and with a flick of a finger, a hologram surrounded the group. The hologram showed an intervention between obvious, uniformed, S.H.I.E.L.D agents and a super powered being. In the center of the hologram stood six people, by the looks of it five agents-one being the man they had thought was dead- trying to integrate a very pissed of powerful being.

"As you can see from the surveillance tapes I 'borrowed' from the station, that man right there is extremist boy. Who, by the way, is not joining our superhero boy band. The those five seem to be agents," Tony spinned the hologram so the agents were in front of Bruce.

"Right here are Agents Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons," Bruce pointed to the young man and woman standing off to the side, " a weapon's specialist and life scientist." Bruce spun the hologram to Natasha,

"Then here is Agent Melinda May and civilian recruit Skye," Natasha pointed to the two other women.

'So our question is, who is the man talking to Peterson, and why does he look like a friend, who is supposed to be dead?" Steven finished, folding his hands against the table.

" Avengers, I understand your concerns, and I recognize that you all worked together on something. But I am not cleared to confirm or deny your concerns. Now, you please excuse me I have a meeting with a new recru-" Hill was interrupted by a slam of her heavy office door.

"Great job Hill, you fucking pissed Clint off. Have fun cleaning up that mess," Tony replied sarcastically, standing up from his seat, " Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to follow Romanoff's lead and search for our friend before he takes his anger out on the new recruits." Tony followed Natasha-who was one step ahead of him-out off the office.

"Good day ma'am, " Steve nodded at Hill bother following Tony.

"I am sorry about us dropping unexpectedly, I am also sorry for some of the damage 'the other guy' did after he found out," the doctor smirked a bit as he followed his team out of the room. Agent Hill let out a small sigh of relief as the Avengers left her office, then picked up her cell phone,

"Director, it's Hill. We may have a problem with our favorite band of misfits and their favorite agent..."

Clint let his feet dangle from his favorite rafter, right above the recruits designated training gym. He would come here often to check out the new recruits, and every now and then he would come down from his 'nest'- as Tony puts it- to show the recruits how it's done. But he loved this place for a different reason; when Phil first brought him in as a new recruit they would spend numerous nights sparring and talking.

Shit.

Clint would give anything for those rumors to be true, just so he could spare with his best friend one more time.

"It looks like you need a coffee."

Oh great, Clint was now certain he was hearing that oh so familiar voice again.

"Oh come on it's your favorite: black coffee, two sugars, and a dash of whiskey. Now I am not sure-" Phil was engulfed into an enormous hug before he could finish his sentence, "Hahaha, good to see you too Clint."

"No, you have absolutely no idea how happy I am to see you," Clint whispered before give the other agent breathing room. Then he punched him on the shoulder, "And don't you ever do that again."

"Ow," Phil rubbed his shoulder, "I am not planning on dying anytime soon. Now would you care to join we for a coffee?"

"Oh God, I would love to," Clint smiled grabbing a mug from the other agent's hand. The two old friends continued to watch the new recruits train, and trying to beat the records that Romanoff and Barton set about four years prior. The two began to catch up about what exactly happened a year ago and what has happened since. Clint could not remember the last time his smile was that big.

"No seriously," Phil chuckled, " We have to go to Tahiti sometime. It's a beautiful place and the drinks are amazing."

"Okay, whatever you say," Clint smiled, taking another sip of his coffee.

"I see how it is, hogging Phil all to yourself," the two agents turned around to be greeted by a very happy Tony Stark,

"Mr. Stark, it's good to see-"

"Cut it out Phil, and come in for the man hug," Tony beckoned, pulling Coulson into a hug.

"Sir, it's good to see you alive and well," Tasha stood off to the side,

"Nope, don't go pulling that no emotion things, and join the damn hug Natasha," Tony warned. Natasha only smiled before joining the group hug.

"Doctor Banner, it is good to see you," Coulson stepped away from the hug, holding out a hand to the doctor.

"Please, call me Bruce," Bruce shock the agents hand before pulling into a sideways hug.

"Captain,it is a pleasure to see you again," Coulson said, straightened his jacket before he extend out his hand to the super solider, who took it gratefully,

"Please call me Steve," the Captain smiled, " Phil."

"Watch out Steve you might make him swoon," Tony laughed, earning an elbow in the ribs by both Romanoff and Barton, and a stern look from Steve.

"You know, Phil, if you still want me to, I will be more than honored to sigh those cards for you."

"Great! Now that all that sappy shit is over and done with. I know of this great shawarma restaurant you have to try. Besides I think we have to celebrate saving the world with the person who brought us together," Tony winked. the other Avengers nodding in agreement. Phil looked around at this group of misfits, who were somehow able to create the team that saved the world.

"I would be honored."

The End.

**Author's note**:So basically this is what happens once a plot bunny hits me. I know, I know,I am terrible at endings. Sorry. I also want to apologize if anyone seems OOC. Also I know in the comics Romanoff has level 10 clearance (and I don't know Bartons) but this hopefully takes place before she earns level 10 clearance. I hope you guys enjoyed my one shot. Tell me what you think! ~VHT


End file.
